the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Skeptic Degrees
1ST DEGREE -Fireball = Skeptic can shoot a flame of fire from his hands. -Ice = Skeptic can freeze things with but a touch. -Wind Blast = Skeptic can knock opponents with a sudden blast of concentrated wind. 2ND DEGREE -Agnostic = Skeptic can shield himself with an aura of unbelief, allowing him to resist magick (or Kenosis) from opponents. This won't stop a decent supernatural attack, but it will blunt it to some extent. -Wind Tunnel = Skeptic can cause ambient wind to spin into a tunnel, making hard for anyone to stand let alone fight. Skeptics can use this ability to drive multiple attackers away from them. 3RD DEGREE -Frostbite = Skeptic can deal damage to a target by touching them with a freezing touch. -Ignite = Skeptic can just look at something and cause it to light on fire. This isn't a real blast of flame, more like somebody lit a match on it. If the material is inflammable or resistant or cold, the flame will probably die shortly after being lit. 4TH DEGREE -Shock = Skeptic can shock a target with a bolt of electricity from his hand. -Sandstorm = Skeptic can summon a sand storm that will blind everyone and probably jam crude equipment with sand particles. 5TH DEGREE -Earthen Shield = Skeptic can fashion a shield from the bare earth beneath his feet which can absorb or repel most attacks. -Granite Spike = Skeptic can cause rocky spikes to shoot up from the earth, impaling opponents. 6TH DEGREE -Material Creature = Skeptic is resistant to spirits and attacks or spells from immaterial creatures. 7TH DEGREE -Summon Basic Elemental = Skeptic can summon a basic Elemental of any natural type (ice, fire, wind, etc.). 8TH DEGREE -Blizzard = Skeptic can summon a sudden blizzard attack, even in the desert, that will show up and strike at targets within a few minutes before dissipating. -Firestorm = Skeptic can summon a Firestorm that will strike from above, burning everything it touches before it dissipates. 9TH DEGREE -Flaming Arrows = Skeptic can cause flaming arrows to appear before him and shoot through the air. -Ice Shards = Skeptic can fire a volley of ice shards at a target. 10TH DEGREE -Chain Attack = Skeptic can chain elemental attacks (ice, fire, wind, or any combination really). Any ability they already posses can be chained together in quick succession at only half the Kenosis cost. 11TH DEGREE -Unbelief = Skeptic is not just resistant to the supernatural, their very presence is negative towards it. Mages and other magick-users will find it more difficult to use their powers around them, and even Adepts may find their abilities dimmed just by being around a Skeptic. 12TH DEGREE -Summon Greater Elemental = Skeptic can summon a Greater Elemental, such as a Glass Elemental, Lava Elemental, something more complex than a basic one. 13TH DEGREE -Lava Burst = Skeptic can summon forth a channel of lava from within the earth, bursting forth to scatter and severally burn opponents. Be forewarned, this power could accidentally harm allies as well, so be careful. 14TH DEGREE -Cataclysm = Skeptic can summon a major shift in the earth, if this is prolonged the Skeptic can trigger a regional earthquake.